


The Price for Power

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, D/s overtones, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubation/Unbirthing, M/M, S3 spoilers, Sexual Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: There's another step on the path to Viren becoming more powerful. At least, Aaravos says there is. AaravosxViren
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	The Price for Power

**Author's Note:**

> The Price for Power
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: AaravosxViren, body horror, sexual horror, ‘little bug pal’ having some fun, D/s overtones… Christ.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Dragon Prince is property of Wonderstorm.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> I’d like to say hello and introduce myself but honestly I don’t know what to say. I’m known for being the resident weirdo in my main fandom but this is a little out there even for me.
> 
> This came to me when I was watching S3 and takes place during episode 7. The caterpillar got real big (probably from the staff or something) and I was like “aww, I can't make it because of weird sex reasons” before I realised: actually, yes I can. I do whatever I want. Not sure if anything else needs saying. Have fun!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

“Come now Viren, this will make you stronger.”

Viren cast a glance at the apparition of Aaravos sitting to his right, ignoring the odd purring tone to his voice as the caterpillar crawled up over one of his thighs. Having hopped off his shoulder the moment he’d laid down on the floor at the elf’s instruction, Viren knowing it didn’t have a mind of its own though it moved like it did. Obviously controlled by Aaravos by some kind of magic, doing as he wished as if it was an extension of his own body. By all accounts what Aaravos was suggesting was preposterous – how could allowing this possibly make him more powerful than he already was?

Something about it was off; the idea uncomfortable to him even though they were far away from prying eyes. Still in the Sunfire Elves’ domain of Lux Aurea, the corpse of the elf Aaravos had possessed lying there staring at them as they lay in the middle of the purification room. The others having turned and fled or reduced to dust by Aaravos’ fingertips for trying to get in their way.

Ha! As if they’d had any chance in ‘purifying’ him to begin with – the second they’d allowed him in here, they’d all sealed their fates. No matter what they’d done there was no way of stopping him, not with Aaravos by his side. Foolishly bringing them to the source of their power, predictable and stupid as he’d said they would be.

Viren had felt fear when the light had encompassed his body, felt agony as it drew his dark magic-riddled appearance to the surface. Relieved when everything had come to a halt by Aaravos bursting out and taking care of it, saving him from whatever fate the damn elves had been planning for him. Likely his demise or render him unable to use magic again – not something he would have liked at all. He was thankful the elf had done as he’d promised, though he personally felt a little sooner would have been better.

The reason Viren hadn’t outright yelled no to this plan already was that Aaravos hadn’t done anything to him that he regretted yet.

Yes, allowing a bug to skitter over his ear had been uncomfortable. Moreso when it had scuttled inside it to evade detection and, honestly, it had been downright terrifying once it had started weaving its silk over his eye. He didn’t even want to recall how it had felt when the caterpillar had slid into his mouth and down his neck, its feet pressing on the inside of his throat to prevent itself being swallowed. Clinging onto him from inside whilst they bided their time for it to make its reappearance, Viren still surprised by how he’d managed to appear so calm and talk so normally when he felt like he was being suffocated.

Viren had been disgusted and disturbed with every escalation, but each action had been necessary; helping him to further his plans and achieve his goals in a way he simply wouldn’t have been able to do alone.

Allowing him to hear Aaravos’ counsel, to see his expressions and not feel as weirded out by the voice in his ear. It was easier to ignore the creature’s feelers on his skin when he had something else to look at, to distract him from the way it made shudders run up his spine.

So instead of immediately declining and screaming like he would have before, Viren was instead contemplating the idea. Absolutely absurd – what could he possibly gain from this? What was Aaravos’ motive in suggesting it? Was he going to be filled with some kind of primal energy? The kind that allowed the use of magic without ripping it from nearby creatures so he could cast his spells?

Viren honestly didn’t know. Couldn’t decide whether it was going to be better to ask or just let it happen, like he’d done every time up until now. He hadn’t really questioned Aaravos before, and the times he had he’d only been met with that goddamn knowing smile and silence as he was gestured to do it anyway. There wasn’t going to be a point in asking now, was there?

The apparition turned his head and rolled onto his stomach, kicking his legs up behind himself whilst he trailed his ghostly hand down Viren’s chest. The action not feeling like anything, though the sight of it made him want to shudder.

There was something seductive about it, in the way that Aaravos was looking at him with his head propped up on his other arm. A weirdness in his gaze that Viren couldn’t lay his finger on, though honestly every look from Aaravos felt weird.

Perhaps because he was a type that Viren hadn’t seen before; because he was oddly obedient and always talking about doing things for Viren. What he was actually after was unknown – there had to be something, but it wasn’t clear to him what it could possibly be. All he really knew about the elf was that he had been imprisoned by the very dragon he himself had slain, that he seemed to long for revenge and chaos upon Xadia for the punishment that had befallen him.

Whether he deserved that punishment or not, Viren had no idea. But he was grateful for it even if Aaravos would never be – if the star elf had never been put in that position then he never would have found him with the magic mirror. Never would have been able to put this plan into motion, nor had the strength or clairvoyance to pull it off. Viren hated to admit it but he needed Aaravos, needed to do whatever the hell he said in order to save humanity. A few sacrifices to meet that end were really nothing – should be written off as necessities. He’d been prepared to lose all sight in his right eye when the caterpillar had started weaving onto it and that had turned out absolutely fine; what did he even stand to lose from this?

“Do you doubt me?” Aaravos sounded like he was trying to be light-hearted, the fake-hurt in his voice teasing him and forcing Viren push through his feelings of discomfort. Berating himself for having doubts when there was no reason he should do so. “After all we’ve been through so far?”

Viren shook his head, steeled himself.

“No.”

The grin on the apparition’s face grew wider, renewing the discomfort and sending a chill down Viren’s spine. The stars under Aaravos’ eye seeming to sparkle in a mocking manner, though Viren told himself it was a trick of the light from the flames around them.

“Good, let’s begin.”

Before Viren could begin to second-guess his answer, he felt the caterpillar begin to slide under the waistline of his trousers. Unable to stop himself from looking down at it, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. His right hand holding firmly onto the new staff to try and ground himself, keep in mind why he was putting himself through this. To get stronger, to be able to wipe the life from Xadia so that humans could flourish without interruptions and threats at every corner – so that the things that had happened to Harrow and Katolis could never happen again. This was what was important; not whatever risks presented to his body. He’d endure whatever he had to for that end, even if the elf kept insisting he had other interests.

The caterpillar’s form was now hidden under not one but two layers of material, a lump wriggling under his clothes as it went about Aaravos’ bidding. His breath caught in his throat as it slithered down his cock, forcing his gaze away to try and make himself less uncomfortable. Trying not to focus on every step of its feet where it touched him, the long drag of its tail on his most sensitive skin.

Looking away hadn’t helped Viren at all; now stuck staring at Aaravos through the silk, seeing a predatory and hungry look in his eyes that almost made him try and stop this. He tensed up entirely as the caterpillar slipped lower, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in a panic at what he knew was coming.

Aaravos laughed and leaned over to stroke his hand down Viren’s cheek. A gesture to soothe him though he couldn’t feel it, Aaravos’ face so close to his own that he could feel himself start to sweat.

“My dearest Viren, relax.” Aaravos was practically cooing, though he wasn’t calmed by the words at all. Disturbed more from how muffled they were, from how the voice was coming from within his trousers. Seeming to vibrate against his skin where the caterpillar was pressed up against him, a sick feeling rising in Viren’s throat. “You’re making this difficult for your ‘little bug pal’.”

Goddamn Soren and his stupidity!

Just hearing that phrase set Viren’s blood aflame, the face of his idiot son coming to mind before he firmly pushed it out of his head. No. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking of Soren – not with Aaravos staring at him and something hard and slightly pointed poking against him. Was it the beak or the strange little hands? Did it really matter either way? He had to relax, allow this monstrous act to happen even if all of his senses were screaming at him not to. Forcing his body to calm down, squeezing his hands so tightly he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

Viren got his answer when it started pushing against him more firmly, the feelers on its head caressing up inside him as the caterpillar began crawling in. Face-first, he realised, somehow finding that even more disturbing than perhaps he should. A voice in the back of his head reminding him that Aaravos could probably see everything that it saw – now viewing a part of him that no one else had seen. A part no one else _should_ see; Viren’s jaw tensing at the gleeful expression over Aaravos’ face.

Too far into this to stop it now, too late to think of what that could possibly mean. Not so much that he couldn’t feel shame washing through him, enveloped by it like it were a wave on the beach gobbling up the sand.

Viren had half a mind to protest but what was the use? He got the feeling that Aaravos wouldn’t stop this even if he did, opting to bite back his words in favour of retaining whatever dignity he had left.

Feeling every motion of the caterpillar’s tiny feet as it crawled inside him, a bizarre pressure from the way its feelers were seeming to push upward. As though it was actively trying to do so, though he really had no idea why. The deeper it crawled, the more uncomfortable Viren felt, shuddering from his head to his toes when it finally seemed to immerse itself fully inside him.

“—” Aaravos was talking to him, but Viren couldn’t hear his voice anymore. Had to follow the motions of his lips with his eyes, trying to read them though that had never been his forte. Never bothering to learn sign language to understand the Queen’s sister, not having to need to since her interpreter always followed her around. Regretting that now, not trusting the words he thought he’d seen on Aaravos’ lips.

‘Good boy’ – like he was a child, obediently going along with whatever its parents said. As if Aaravos wasn’t the one who was serving him, helping to bring him to greater heights. Unthinkable.

Worse still, he hated how he felt when he’d come up with that; humiliated, looked down upon, …warm. A weird flush through his body that he couldn’t tell if it was magic or just some other nonsense, or whether it was from having something curling and twisting right there inside him.

The caterpillar hadn’t just slithered its way inside and waited like he’d thought it would; it was constantly moving, squirming around in a way that made him feel disgusted. Disgust _ing_ , but this was the price he needed to pay in order to get what he wanted – Viren had already made up his mind to just endure it, wait it out until it was over. Whatever it was that Aaravos was doing would likely only happen this once, just like every time before. The discomfort was nothing compared to what greatness lay ahead.

For humanity, not himself – for the human race to thrive and grow.

A sudden jerk inside him made Viren want to scream, his eyes widening as he stared at Aaravos in panic. Scared by what was happening now, stunned by a weird sensation in his loins that he’d never felt before. His attempts at stifling his voice and having any sort of elegance were lost as his lips parted, an ungodly sound leaving his throat.

Though he logically knew Aaravos wasn’t physically there – his corporeal form, at least – Viren found himself reaching over and trying to grab onto him. His hands passing through the illusion, feeling nothing but air as the new staff fell to the floor with a loud bang. Not sure whether he’d been trying to hurt him to make him stop or cling onto him for some kind of reassurance, tears at the edges of his eyes.

Aaravos’ eyes seemed wet as well, but not from pain or fear like Viren’s were. Glittering on the tips of his eyelashes, seeming full of mirth and amusement. The look of enjoyment and unabashed glee on his face making Viren start to question this again; what could this possibly—

There was a pulsing pressure that caught Viren off-guard and made him break that train of thought. A feeling like he was suddenly being stretched open wider, that same place that made him cry out being brushed without any caution. Shocks of sensation running through him now, giving Viren no choice but to grab at his own arms to try and steady himself.

Tearing his gaze away from Aaravos’ face to look back down at his own body; full of morbid curiosity even though he knew he wasn’t going to like what he saw. The bulge that had been in his trousers no longer there, though there certainly was one straining there anyway. His stomach seeming to be bulging, rising and falling in time with the pulsing.

Viren was more distressed by the fact that he was hard – aroused by this, of all things – than anything else that was going on. Ashamed by his body’s response to such perversions, such indecencies he’d never taken the time to consider. Distraught that someone else could see him like this, that they knew exactly what was going on. Not even a little concerned for his well-being, doing this to him on purpose.

Aaravos shifted beside him, poked his head in Viren’s line of sight. Flashing that horrible smirk at him, nodding slightly as if he was pleased. Laying one of his sheer hands over Viren’s stomach, making a smooth caressing motion that Viren swore he could feel even though there was no way he could. It was almost as if Aaravos was trying to reassure him that this would be over soon, but had no clue how to communicate that effectively. Not bothering trying to say anything else, not even moving his lips.

Viren groaned and shut his eyes as the pressure become intolerable, as the thing he’d thought was pain registered to him properly as pleasure. Hating himself for feeling this way, writhing against the stone floor as he gripped his biceps even tighter. Trying to find a way to relieve himself of it, for a way for this to be over faster. If he took too long, he was going to worry his troops; would make them think that he’d been killed. He’d told them to wait as long as it took but between his idiotic son and the fiery-tempered blood-thirsty prince of Neolandia he didn’t actually expect them to follow along.

Inevitably someone would lose their patience and come charging in here to see if he was alright. That or to get revenge if they assumed he’d been killed already. The last thing Viren needed right now was for someone else to get to see this spectacle; knowing no one else could see Aaravos and wouldn’t be able to understand what was going on. Thinking him some kind of vile bugfucker, casting him with filthy looks of distaste if not outright disgust if they caught him like this.

The image of his children’s faces looking at him in shock and shame flashed over Viren’s eyelids, the mage gritting his teeth as he tried to shake it away. Unable to erase it from his mind, a rough squirm inside him bringing him woefully to the edge. His hips arching up as he came into his own trousers, a strangled displeased cry ripped from his lips. Feeling so stretched out now that he saw sparks, reminding him of the marks across Aaravos’ cheek as he passed out on the floor.

\--

When Viren awoke, he saw Aaravos sitting idly beside him, attempting to stroke under the caterpillar’s chin like he had done earlier though his finger was just passing through it. A bizarre chittering noise seeming to come from the bug, which was now far bigger than it had ever been. No longer small enough to ride on the edge of his ear or do anything else it had done previously; both relieving Viren and freaking him out at the thought that it had been growing inside him.

Both versions of Aaravos turned their heads to him as they noticed he’d come to; that same bloody smirk across the apparition’s jaw and completely unreadable one on the caterpillar’s. Most likely sharing the same look since they were practically the same being, Viren feeling oddly surveyed and shooting up into a sitting position.

Surprised by the lack of pain in his lower body, by the weightlessness of his own skin. Somehow refreshed from that and feeling brand new though it didn’t seem to make any sense, one of his hands laying on his stomach to test it.

Aaravos laughed in amusement beside him, the caterpillar crawling into his vision and winding its way up his arm. Settling around his neck like a scarf, the tip of its beak pressing into his ear.

“Feeling better? We have a war to win.”

Viren didn’t appreciate the cheeky tone but leaned over to grab their spoils from this expedition. The staff that had burned that horrible light into his eyes and then onto his body, causing him nothing but discomfort and pain. He had mixed feelings about this weapon; hating it for what it had put him through despite the immense power it surely held and how far they’d gone to get it.

His own staff had been left with the others for safekeeping, and though Viren understood that this one was ‘better’, he didn’t want anything to do with it. Didn’t need it in any case; the power Aaravos had promised him from this incident already seeming to flow through his veins. He wouldn’t let this go to waste though – his daughter Claudia was a fine mage herself, could definitely make a good use of it. She’d need its strength more than he did, would become an even greater asset to their army if he left it in her hands.

“Yes,” Viren replied, getting to his feet and resting slightly against the staff. Noticing in the back of his mind that there was no hole in his trousers and that they were still up on his hips where he’d left them. No way for the caterpillar to have climbed back out unless it had somehow managed to slide out the same way it had gotten in. “Let’s go.”

Either way it didn’t really matter what had gone down after he’d lost consciousness. As promised, he’d grown stronger from this whole affair and he almost didn’t feel like it had happened at all. No pain from his insides being messed with, no uncomfortable wetness at the front of his trousers either.

He was right to have put his trust in Aaravos; was beginning to feel like he’d never doubt him again. As they all made their way out of the purification room, Viren couldn’t help the smirk that grew across his own face.

Time to go and storm the Dragon Queen’s castle, take back the baby dragon that he’d kept in his secret basement for years. Reclaim what was rightfully his, what had been stolen from him so he could make sure humanity would thrive for eternity. Viren was tingling all over as he got back on his horse and made his way to where he’d left his troops.

Just a little longer and everything would be his.


End file.
